


A Cursed Fic

by Meridia-Diavolos Concubine (ralex002)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A spray of glory, CURSED FIC, M/M, Super Saiyan, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/Meridia-Diavolos%20Concubine
Summary: Simeon walks in on a sexual liaison between Diavolo and Lucifer. Masturbation ensues, and Simeon discovers a hidden power.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Cursed Fic

The demon prince drilled his cock into the Avatar of Pride’s firm ass at breakneck speed. Lucifer thought his hips would break from the force at which Diavolo railed his tiny white ass. A meaty hand forced the front of his body against the wood desk, Lucifer’s hard cock pressed between his torso and the work surface. He felt like he was going to cum and piss all over. Thankfully, the demon didn’t humiliate himself with a golden shower.

Just as Diavolo was about to finish, his office door opened, a flustered and confused Simeon locked eyes with Lucifer. The hot fuckboi angel’s mouth hung open, and when Lucifer’s eyes wandered down to his crotch, the fallen angel saw a bulge already forming.

Simeon gazed at Diavolo monstrously railing the prideful demon’s ass, crushing him against the desk. He couldn’t help himself at the site of these two sweat-soaked, partially clothed demons with their pants around their ankles. Unlacing his pants, the sexually frustrated celestial being pulled out his little red pencil dick. It was so small and so skinny, he only needed two fingers to stroke it. Coating his fingers in his acidic saliva, angel man tweaked his stiff, stumpy, noodle, stroking it slowly until it leaked precum. He watched Diavolo sodomize Lucifer while reveling in the burn of acid spit on his baby carrot.

Simeon watched those two pieces of ass bang, and he remembered how he was called “Nanometer Peter” in his childhood days. All the angels-in-training would point at his ding-a-ling while spitting on it. He watched Lucifer lick his lips as his gaze fell on the angel’s swollen little dick. That look in the demon’s eyes made his penis feel valued. It also brought him closer to the edge.

The skin of his parnis peeled away in a sex-fueled haze of sweat, acid, and precum. `Here comes the moment,’ Simeon thought, as he witnessed Diablo’s convulsions. The demon prince’s spasming hips jerked hard and squeezed hot seed inside Luci’s tight asshole. Simeon’s peen sprayed a thin stream of jizz straight into Lucifer’s eye. The fallen angel’s long, thin cock twitched. Veins bulged as a spray of cum and urine covered him and Simeon.

And in that golden shower of passion, Simeon finally became a Super Saiyan.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Ode To A Cursed Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782625) by [breadcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadcrow/pseuds/breadcrow)




End file.
